A Surprising Delight
by windsabove
Summary: This is what happens when a certain Legendary grows curious about dessert.


Mewtwo couldn't figure out how he kept putting himself in these strange situations. Not that he hadn't had confusing circumstances before this, but this particular occurrence was... _unique_.

It had all started as a simple musing. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't something the Psychic type should have bothered with. He still had so many other aspects to discover about himself and the world around him. And yet, he couldn't move past this one specific thing.

In all of his travels, it was an object of fascination among humans. Some claimed they couldn't live without it. Most swore their fealty to certain types and sought solace in others that shared similar opinions. Overall, it wasn't a major dividing factor in their species, but it was something he heard them argue about constantly. Despite this, the topic became more intriguing to him than irritating. How could something so trivial be the center of such intense discussions? After a long stretch of putting off what should have been a meaningless investigation, Mewtwo decided it was time to find answers to his questions. But first, he had to find answers to the ultimate questions:

What _is_ ice cream? And why do humans keep screaming about it?

This investigation had to be conducted with tact. At least, that's what Mewtwo remembered telling himself before setting out for the nearest city. The cover of night was much kinder to his burning curiosity for obvious reasons. Still, there had been more close calls in the past than he cared to admit. He couldn't afford to grow careless. He kept all of this in the back of his mind as he settled onto a higher rooftop, the humans below completely unaware of his presence.

The city was buzzing with its usual level of activity, its inhabitants going about their nightly activities with relative peace. Faint scents of all kinds slithered by while automobiles signaled the growing discontent of their operators. Mewtwo glanced up at the sky, barely making out pieces of the constellations he had grown so accustomed to. This place was freeing yet suffocating all at once. It provided the anonymity many desired but showed no signs of the nature that birthed its foundation. How humans could live in such a place of perpetually conflicting ideals, he would never know. But it was also a place of knowledge, in a way. The best approach to learning about a world dominated by humans was to concentrate them in a relatively small area and observe. What better environment to put them in than the center of a city's ceaseless energy?

Nearby voices snapped him out of his thoughts, his gaze turning back to the scene below. Staying in the shadows was simple enough. The glow from the tiny shop beneath him only provided dim lighting at best, and the outdoor area's dainty furniture was almost blending in with the surrounding darkness. Mewtwo briefly wondered how these humans could even see each other with their limited vision. He quickly dismissed the thought when a conversation finally turned to the subject of his curiosity.

The flavor argument sprung up among a smaller group. They put everything forward, from the texture of the substance down to the very color of said flavors. One young man in particular was extremely disappointed with his choice, which was a light pink concoction with bright red chunks. Compare to the rest of the group, he had barely touched the substance, the spoon sitting at an odd angle in the bowl. After a short stint of conversation, the group decided to leave, and the young man went to throw away his supposedly mediocre treat. Except, while he walked away, the dessert hovered just inches away from the trash can.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes, silently cursing his impulses. It was a miracle none of them noticed that stunt. However, the ice cream was still floating there, tipping precariously towards the black plastic abyss. He had to make a decision before a passerby decided to look towards the receptacles. After a few more seconds of deliberation, the tiny bowl was transported with him back to his original location.

The Psychic Pokemon sat on the ground, gently set the bowl down and stared at it. Just as the name implied, the food in the bowl was a dairy-based substance. But what were those chunks doing in there? Moreover, _what_ were they? The only way he could find out was if he tried it himself, but did he really want to? He made a face. There were other things he could be spending his time on, other subjects to expand upon. Yet here he was, sitting with a questionable substance that was melting before his eyes.

Sighing, he picked up the spoon. He had forgotten just how miniscule some humans' hands could be, even when they grew to maturity. His fingers could snap the utensil in half, if he really wanted to. However, he wasn't about to drink the substance, not when he didn't know what it entailed for him. It could be poisonous, for all he knew. Unlikely, but paranoia hadn't failed him yet in that regard. He scooped up a small spoonful of the ice cream, scrutinizing it.

This was absolutely ridiculous. He could have sped through dozens of pages on a complex study in the time it had taken him to snatch a frozen dessert from the clutches of a wastebasket. It wasn't supposed to be an arduous task. There was no reason to spend so much time on something that-

Mewtwo paused. He'd put the spoon in his mouth without thinking. It took him a moment to register that anything was there, but when he did, he noticed an incredibly sweet flavor spreading onto his taste buds. In fact, the creamy dessert had more of a natural flavor than he was expecting. He couldn't quite place it at first, but after taking another careful spoonful, he determined that the chunks were indeed small bits of strawberry. That certainly explained the pink hue.

He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Ice cream wasn't exactly scream-worthy, but he could see why humans were so excited about it. It was, if nothing else, delicious enough to scrape every last drop out of the flimsy container it had been served in. Was it a waste of time? Most definitely. But perhaps slowing down to discover simpler joys once in a while wouldn't hurt.

After all, what was life without smaller, sweeter things to enjoy?


End file.
